Draw A Straight Circle
by Vasopressin
Summary: Say you got suspended, forced to drink weird smelling tea, ran under the rain, got sent to a world of moving rooms and fell in love with the person you least expected, what would you do? -Tenji-


Draw a Straight Circle

Ugh.

"You'll be going on a vacation for a good two months or more."

Translation: 'You're on suspension because you've been doing such a lousy job on your previous missions.'

"Gee, what did Gai tell you THIS time, Tsunade- sama?" I said, rolling my eyes and tapping my foot expectantly.

"How about some tea first, hmm?" she asked and handed me a small porcelain cup that was filled to the rim.

The tea smelled of rice, jasmine and wasabi squeezed together into one liquid substance that could very well be the last drink I'll ever take, but knowing Tsunade it would probably just mess up my head even more than it already is.

I shrugged it off, took the cup, and chugged it down about half way.

It didn't taste that bad- or at least, not as bad as I thought it would be.

"Now will you tell me?"

"Neji."

"Neji?"

"Yes, your teammate with byakugan, who is filthy rich and part of one of the most respected clans in Konoha." She stopped for a moment to fix a rather messy pile of papers, "He asked me to give you a few months off."

I didn't answer.

"It could do you good. You know, sunshine and trees- get back to nature!" she said, not paying much attention to me at all.

Corny old lady…

"There are rain clouds outside." I replied, pointing to the window.

"Just go."

"Yes ma'm"

What else is there to do on a vacation, aside from eloping with some guy to a far distant country?

Hey, that's not such a bad idea- for people like Ino at least.

It started pouring the second I reached the entrance. Yeah, rain falls for me.

I stared at the very gloomy sidewalk for a moment considering whether I should jump on roofs of several houses to find my own and probably disturb some of the people living in there and get supended or I could walk. The second one seems rather reasonable.

I wandered around the lonely streets of Konoha under the heavy rain for a while, wondering what I could possibly do on this so- called 'vacation'.

I stopped in front of a rather large compound, old, wooden but well built. It was mostly brown and white with blue roofs, a simple design- it wasn't too extravagant but it didn't seem to fit in with the rest of the houses in the area. Grass surrounded the compound. A wooden door stood beside the massive gates like a mouse hole beside Konoha's entrance gates.

The door started moving slowly, revealing a boy about my age and height but taller by a few inches.

His white orbs stared at my chocolate brown ones and scrutinized my immobilized state.

Loose strands of hair stuck onto my skin, my forehead protector was drenched, my clothes looked a shade darker, my shoes squirted out water when I'd walk and I was soaked to the bone.

He was wearing his infamous white shirt, brown shorts get-up. His hair was tied in the usual low-ponytail that would always bother me since it never seemed to get messed up after intense training and missions. He looked perfectly normal in a Neji kind of way.

His extremely pale skin greatly contrasted with my [dark] peach- colored skin like yin and yang.

I was standing in the cold rain that was pouring like there was no tomorrow; he was standing under a roof- perfectly dry.

We stared at each other as several minutes passed by. Getting bored of the staring contest we've been having, I decided to leave. I bowed to him- respect to elders; I mean he is older than me. And, I ran.

I almost forgot how fun it was to just run with no reason, partially since our missions were mostly undercover, which required more sneaking around than running around. I know, I have a sad, sad life.

I ran past a flurry of blues, reds and oranges [not the fruit]. I could feel the adrenaline- or rather the chakra- flow through my veins.

After a few minutes of aimless running I stopped and looked up to the gray sky.

Whoever was up there must be very miserable.

I woke up on a leather chair that seemed to be attached to the floor. Hell with that, I must be dreaming.

Beside me were two other leather chairs and a small black bag that had some kind of tag that read:

_Tenten_

_1010 Minato Avenue, Konohagakure_

Well, that is where I live or at least the house number is right…was there ever a street name in Konoha?

I'm not that observant.

After rummaging the contents of this so-called bag of mine, I decided that I **am** effing dreaming-or at least I sincerely hope so.

I was wearing a white blouse with an awkward ribbon tied below the collar, a green skirt that stopped somewhere above my knees, which is, by the way, too short for my standards, white socks and black leather shoes.

I have sadly inferred that I am going to school, I hope not though.

I still remember that day when they forced us to wear uniforms to our school- ninja school- once before. It was not a very good experience at all except for the fact that it made Lee look normal for once-yet kinda gay at the same time.

Sadly.

I never exactly had any good experiences at school except graduating from it.

_**"Okay class we'll be reviewing the lesson we had yesterday, today."_

"_Hai sensei!" a class of mini-ninjas chorused._

"_Neji, what is seven times two?"_

"_Hn, fourteen."_

"_Very good, Tenten, you're next. What is two hundred thirty-four multiplied by fifty-seven and six tenths?"**_

_**"Now, let's review our alphabet! Neji, what letter comes before 'C'?"_

"_Hn, 'B' " answered mini-Neji_

"_Nice work! Tenten, what is the thirteenth letter that comes before the first letter of the word 'write' in the alphabet?"**_

_**" Oh! Hi Neji! You're buying lunch? We are too!" exclaimed a group of mini-Neji fans._

"_Hn."_

_-SQUEAL-_

"_Oh, it's Tenten. Hey panda girl, move." said the mini-Neji fans as they cut into the line in front of me._

"_NEJI!!!" they squealed, __**again**__. **_

Yeah, you gotta love school after that.

Another strange thing about this dream or nightmare was that I was in some kind of room filled with leather chairs and, it was _moving_. What kind of room _moved_? Apparently, the one I'm in.

No one else was in the moving room with me, except for this guy wearing a cap who was waaaaaay over there in front. He was holding this circle thing that he'd move every now and then. What a weirdo.

I honestly only realized _now_ that there was a window in my moving room. Awesome. My moving room has a _window._ What kind of moving room had a window?

Apparently mine did.

Outside everything seemed to be walking away from my moving room or rather my moving room seemed to be walking away from everything.

There were a few trees and some benches but mostly just cemented floors and big buildings. Aside from those, a sort of metal box with black wheels passed my moving room or we passed it.

The metal box had several windows and one that was long, which was situated on the front part of the metal box, although I was not able to see into the side windows because there was some sort of paint that was applied on it…or something like that. It was silver; it had these door-handle looking things on the sides, it also had red and yellow colored plastic-looking things that were placed at the four corners of it, also, the metal box had these black wheels that had a metal inner core which was wrapped around by a rubber or maybe, plastic material, these wheels seemed to be carrying the weight of the metal box. Another thing about the metal box is that it had this sort of pipe at the back that would cough out black smoke every now and then. And the metal box was sorta big well not as big like Hyuuga compound, big, more like living room, big.

A few minutes passed as I fondled with a loose piece of thread on the leather chair, wondering when the hell I'd wake up from this rather silly dream [or nightmare].

And soon enough my moving room stopped moving.

My [temporarily] unmoving room made a weird noise, kind of like metal scraping against metal sound combined with a door that is opening sound.

I heard several footsteps follow shortly after the weird sound and soon my moving room was filled with boy and girls about my age wearing similar clothes.

My moving room made several more stops afterward. Following the same pattern: Stop, weird noise, footsteps, people. Stop, weird noise, footsteps, people. Stop, weird noise, footsteps, people. Stop, weird noise, footsteps, people. And so on and so forth, you get the idea.

After several attempts at 'exploring the outsides of my moving room' I quickly realized that my moving room was also a metal box, except bigger.

My moving room abruptly stopped in front of a large building, it wasn't very much different with the others except for the fact that there were people about my age walking toward it- and they were wearing the same clothes as I was [except the boys that is].

After that, the people in my moving room with me stood up and started to walk toward the front part of the room, from where they came before. Maybe there's a door there.

Not wanting to feel left out, I stood up as well and just went with the flow of the white, red and green sea of people. Soon I was outside, away from my moving room. I faced a big yellow metal box which looked like the silver one from before. It said, in big bold letters:

**EXCLUSIVE KONOHA SCHOOL BUS SERVICES**

School… I was right, sadly.

_The wheels on a moving room go 'round and 'round, 'round and 'round, 'round and 'round. The wheels on a moving room go 'round and 'round, all day long._


End file.
